mythologywikiaorg-20200223-history
Items in Greek mythology
List of weapons, items, objects and artifacts in Greek mythology. A Achilles' Armor Armor created by Hephaestus. It was presumably impenetrable. Adamantine A rare, hard and durable element mentioned in Greek mythology. Aegis Aegis, the shield of Zeus which was often guarded by Athena along with his magical armour, Perseus used this when decapitating Medusa, it bore the head of Medusa to scare the enemy. Apollo's Bow Bow used by Apollo for inducing health or death. C Caduceus A staff used by Hermes, entwined by two serpents. Also known as the staff of healing. Cornucopia The horn of the river god Achelous overflowing with food. Kronus's Scythe A weapon given to Kronus by Gaia to slay Uranus. Made of Adamantine. E Eros's Bow A bow that generated arrows which caused the target to hate or love the first person in sight. G Golden Fleece The Golden Fleece was retrieved by Jason and the Argonauts, it was the fleece of Chrysomallus, the ram sent by Nephele to protect her children; Phrixus and Helle, from their stepmother's wrath Golden Apple of Discord Golden apple that the goddesses Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite fought over. H Hades' Bident Dual-pointed spear used by Hades. Also known as Hades' pitchfork. Harpe A combination of a sword and sickle, and a term used to refer to the sword used by Perseus to kill Medusa, and to the sickle used by Cronus to castrate Ouranus. Helios' Chariot Chariot driven by Helios, the god of the Sun. Helm of Darkness The Helmet of Darkness, also known as helmet or Cap of Invisibility, was a headgear created by the Cyclopes for Hades (Pluto). Heracles's Bow Bow that belonged to the demi-god Heracles, with arrows tipped with the Hydra's poison. Hide of the Nemean Lion Earned by Heracles, it was impenetrable, at least by conventional weapons. P Poseidon's Trident Poseidon's trademark weapon and symbol of power. Presumably the greatest weapon made for the gods by the cyclopses (though not as great or as powerful as Zeus' bolt). The trident is imbued with the power to control and command the sea, it can also create huge tidal waves and make hurricanes. S Shield of Achilles Shield which Achilles used during his fight with Hector. Shirt of Nessus Shirt poisoned with Nessus tainted/poisoned blood, used to poison and kill Heracles. Spear of Achilles Forged by Hephaestus and given to Peleus. Sword of Peleus Magic sword which makes the wielder emerge victorious in battle. T Thyrsus Staff tipped with a pine cone and entwined with ivy leaves, carried by Dionysus and his followers. W Winged Helmet Winged helmet wore by Hermes. Winged Sandals Winged Sandals wore by Hermes, allowing the god to fly. Z Zeus' Lightning Bolt Zeus's trademark weapon and symbol of power. A crude-shaped bolt created for him by the Cyclopes. The bolt is imbued with the power of lightning, thunder, and control over the sky. It is the most powerful and feared weapon on the Earth, and in the Heavens. Related articles Items in Norse mythology Gallery Category:Mythological items Category:Items in Greek mythology